poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone is another upcoming Lion King crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Simba and his friends (along with Littlefoot, Harry Potter, Gwen, and their friends) meet Merlin the Wizard, Archimedes the Owl, and a boy named Arthur (nicknamed "Wart") for the first time. Throughout this adventure, they hung out with the three and they watch Merlin teach Arthur what's it like being a Fish, a Squirrel, and a Bird. They soon discovered the Sword in the Stone and when Arthur pulled the sword out, he quickly became king of England. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, Cody, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Arthur and Cecil, and Heather guest star in this film. *Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Arthur, Cecil, and Heather will work for Madam Mim in this film. *This is the first time Littlefoot and his friends have ever guest starred in a Lion King crossover with a Disney film. *Genie makes a full appearance in this film, despite his cameo at the end of Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone. *''The Sword in the Stone'' had another home video release in 1994, the same year that The Lion King was first released in theaters and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure was first released directly to home video. *Both The Little Mermaid and The Sword in the Stone were re-released on home video in 1998, the same year that both The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock were released straight to video. *''The Sword in the Stone'' was first released on DVD in 2001, the same year The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze was first released directly to VHS and DVD. *''The Sword in the Stone'' was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2013, the same year when Total Drama All Stars aired on Cartoon Network. *''The Lion King'', The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, Tarzan, Aladdin, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Frozen, and The Sword in the Stone were all made by Disney. *Both The Jungle Book and The Sword in the Stone have songs written by Richard M. Sherman and the late Robert B. Sherman and music scores composed by the late George Bruns. *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, and King Louie will see Merlin and Archimedes again and will face Madam Mim again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin''. *Louis will see Merlin again in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, The Land Before Time films, the Harry Potter films, Frozen, and Frozen Fever. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film instead. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with The Sword in the Stone, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This film actually takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa), the first two Land Before Time/Madagascar films (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing King Julien, Maurice, Mort), Littlefoot Meets Tarzan (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Terk and Tantor), Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Louis), Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, The Land Before Time/Little Mermaid trilogy (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Sebastian), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing King Louie), Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Rutt and Tuke), the first episode of Littlefoot's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long (which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Fu Dog), and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island'' (which explains Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends already knowing Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, and Cody, as well as facing Heather). Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Mystery films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers